


Comeback - Prologue

by lalois



Series: Cheeky shades of Candy Crush [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Kyanjani8, ごめんね青春! | Gomen ne Seishun! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Kyanjani8 are heading back home from school, chitchatting about a very particular guy.





	Comeback - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot; also, stand-alone prologue for possible chaptered story.

_"My bro is annoying"_  a schoolgirl with long, wavy brown hair whined as she was walking home with her friends. "N _ow that I will be attending the high school in which he's teacher in, he wants me to be escorted on my way back to school by him! He's totally nuts!!!"_

 _  
"He's just worried, Nishitan_  " the cheerful Yasuko said _"aww, I wish I also had someone like Hei-chan! My older sister had a crush on him once, before ending up marrying her actual husband."_  
  
 _"Mmh... is this Heichan cool?"_  Kurako asked, raising a manicured suspicious eyebrow. As the smartest among her friends, she was the one who was always after some guy but got invariably annoyed by all of them after a few weeks dating. Not that Nishikiko claimed less. Maybe that was the reason why the two girls were best friends since junior high, despite their personalities being rather different.

_"No, he's not! He's just a pain in the ass! How the heck am I supposed to find a hot boyfriend if my bro will keep hanging around me!?!? Argh, he's the dumbest!"_

__  
"And how come I've never met him yet, Nishichan? " Kurako asked in a velvety, smooth voice, holding out one arm around her friend’s elbow in order to pull her closer.  
Nishikiko frowned, but Yokoko answered before she could do so.

  
 _"Her super sweeeeeet Heichan was at University 'till last year, if I remember well, right?"  
"Yeah he was"_ Nishikiko confirmed, glaring at Yokoko and her usual hunger for gossiping "a _nd then, when he was finally back... well.._." she looked down, not meeting Kurako's gaze anymore.  
  
 _"Uhm, Nishitan, are you okay?_  " sweet Maruko asked, noticing her concern. Maruko was not the cutest, but she was indeed the most trustworthy person anyone could have as a friend. She was caring and supporting and polite, and the smile never left from her thin lips.

  
 _"It was better not to ask, you moron "_  Murako hissed, hitting gently Maruko's head  _\- C'mon, let's head up home! -_  she took Maruko's hand into hers and tried to pull her away.  
 _"But... but I didn't get why-"  
"You needn't to! "_ Murako insisted, dragging her away. Yokoko followed next, and Yasuko also winked at Kurako before trotting behind the three girls, together with Subako, who had not said a word as usual and had kept nibbling at her roasted squid instead.  
  
 _"What's with them? -_  Kurako asked astonished, once she had been left alone with Nishikiko only.  
 _"You seriously can't remember?! "_  Nishikiko pouted " _you're always so air-headed, Ohkura!"_

 _  
"Stop calling me like that, you know I don’t like it! "_  Kurako whined.  
 _"It’s not my fault you’re so tall. It just fits you right, “Tall-Kura* ”!"_  
Kurako rolled her eyes and sighed.

  
 _"So what?!"_  
Nishikiko grimaced, folding her arms on her chest.  
 _"Last year we were not exactly friends anymore "_  Nishikiko uttered, then glanced up at Kurako " _after our argument about the MatsuJun guy. Remember?"  
"Oh... oh, yeah! "_ Kurako groaned, looking suddenly abashed " _I'm sorry that happened. I’m sorry that even lasted for soooooo long. We did not deserve to stay apart for so long."_  
  
She took one of Nishikiko's hands into hers and twined their fingers together.

" _I'm really, really sorry, Nishichan. After I dumped him and he soon found another girl to have fun with, I thought you were eventually happy_  " she confessed, regret clear in her voice " _But in the end you didn’t look like so and I wasn't either. It was just horrible and could not admit it. I missed you more than I'd ever even liked him. He was not worth it."  
"Don’t worry, I know"_ Nishikiko uttered, looking up at her " _we both made it through that shit and that’s okay."_

 __  
"But sometimes it still hurts, doesn’t it? " Kurako leaned forward and pecked her friend right on the mouth.  
  
Kurako pulled straight away and noticed Nishikiko chomping a trembling lip.

  
 _"You should not be doing this, right here "_ Nishikiko whispered, looking up.

Despite being as good looking as her friend, she was shorter than Kurako and had always envied her that one point. Plus, she was well conscious she was an extremely pretty and charming one, but she also knew Kurako was somehow sexier. There was something about her cool personality that made her so, no matter what.

  
_"I'm still on guys, Ohkura."  
"I'm on that too, but it's okay as long as it's the two of us, right?"_

  
She walked even nearer Nishikiko, closing the space between them as the latter's back bumped against the brick wall of the residential area they had arrived into. Kurako bent to meet her friend's lips again and Nishikiko's hand dropped the school bag in order to brush Kurako's dark bangs away from her cheek.

Why she loved wearing those two stupid pigtails, she'd never get it, yet she was cute, and unbearably sexy sometimes. At times like those, Nishikiko did not care a damn thing about their pursue for guys.

  
Their friendship was far more valuable.  
  
She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss Kurako had once again stolen from her, moaning occasionally from their tongues playing together. Her best friend had cocked her head to one side to feel more within their lip contact, and her hand also ran through the mass of Nishikiko’s long hair.

  
When she pulled away, she planted another soft kiss onto the shorter girl’s nose, making her blush a little, while gently combing her hair with her own fingers.  
 _"It's just fine to like you as much as you do"_  Kurako said _" l love you, Nishichan."_

  
The brown-haired schoolgirl took Kurako’s hand and squeezed it tight, then offered her a feeble, understanding smile.

 _"If your brother is as smart as you I'll start being jealous of you spending time together with him instead of me "_  she breathed out onto Nishikiko's mouth.  
 _"As I said before, I won't "_ she shifted and bent her knees to collect her bag, wiping away some dust from it, then looked back at Kurako " _And you’re better think about your own problems. We’re barely started with our challenge. Guess who’s gonna be crowned miss High School this year, Ohkura. And not, she’s not gonna be called Kurako!"_

  
The corners of Kurako’s mouth twitched happily.  
 _"We’ll see that."_

**Author's Note:**

> * = The 'Oh' in the nickname Nishikiko uses for Kurako, 'Oh-Kura', is the japanese meaning for 'big' (tall in this very case).


End file.
